Online
4 victims went missing last night. Names: Christian Boulvary, Ryan Sanchez, Tom Molly, and Danny Fanoy. If anyone knows anything about their disappearance contact 654-789-1122 --------------------------------- 3 people know what happened to the disappearance of the 4 victims. this was the story. (Christian is CB81, Ryan is RS84, Tom is TM80, Danny is DF85) --------Sep. 1st 2004-------------------------- RS84: umm hello I'm new to this CB81: well hi! RS84: thanks, is anyone else here? CB81: no, most people don't get on until 4:00, it's 3:59. RS84: ok. TM80: wassup! CB81: your back tom? TM80: yeah. CB81: where is Danny? TM80: he will get online soon, who's RS84? CB81: I don't know he just joined. Hey what's your name? RS84: Ryan. And who are you? CB81: Christian. Oh and TM80 is tom. TM80: yeah DF85: hi. CB81: hi TM80: hello RS84: hi, and what's your name. DF85: Danny. CB81: he's Ryan. RS84: anyways I got to go. CB81: bye DF85: see you tomorrow TM80: bye ------------Sep. 2nd 2004---------- CB81: hi ... ... RS84: hi admin: hello CB81: ugh it's admin again... I know your a admin. admin: my username is hidden. CB81: I know... Reveal your username! Reenial3: there I revealed it, happy? CB81: yes Reenial3: I gotta go. TM80: I'm back CB81: finally RS84: yeah TM80: who's Reenial3? CB81: admin. TM80: arn't names the first letter of your first name then first letter of your last name then the last two numbers of the year that you were born? CB81: that's way to long. DF85: what did I miss? CB81: stuff. DF85: k RS84: k CB81: Ryan why did you say "k" RS84: I don't know XD TM80: seriously -------------DF85 has disconnected------------ CB81: ? DF85: I didn't disconnect RS84: weird TM80: lol -----------Sep. 3 2004---------- TM80: hi RS84: hello DF85: wassup CB81: was deleted DF85: what? CB81: was deleted RS84: this is not funny TM80: yeah. CB81: was deleted DF85: STOP! CB81: was deleted TM80: THIS IS NOT FUNNY CHRISTIAN! CB81: see message, user was banned RS84: oh my god DF85: oh my god TM80: oh my god -----------------CB81 has joined------- CB81: what happened? TM80: WTF! RS84: it said you were banned. CB81: but I was not even online, and I'm not banned DF85: here is a picture chat.jpg CB81: holy sh*t ------------Sep. 4 2004---------- TM80: oh my god, a guy broke into my house last night CB81: 0_0 TM80: I'm scared because I can't find my girlfriend. CB81: you still have a girlfriend? XD your 24 years old! TM80: shut up. DF85: I can't find my girlfriend too! TM80: he has a girlfriend CB81: he's 19. RS84: my girlfriend is still at her apartment. CB81: I have a wife and she's not missing TM80: I have a headache so I got to go! CB81: bye! ---------TM80 has disconnected-------- RS84: I'll see you all tomorrow ---------Sep. 5 2004--------- RS84: have you seen Tom or Danny? CB81: no, they usually come online now. RS84: hmm tomorrow then? CB81: sure. -------Sep. 6 2004-------- CB81: Tom and Danny still are not going online RS84: I'm getting kind of scared. CB81: one more day and I'll call 911 RS84: I'll contact an admin to see if they were banned. --------Sep. 7 2004--------- RS84: did anyone ban the accounts, DF85 or TM80? admin: no, the users do not exist. RS84: I talked to them here is a picture chat2.jpg admin: but the users don't exist, sorry about that. CB81: how do they not exist? RS84: I don't know! CB81: I'm calling 911. RS84: let's talk about it tomorrow. CB81: ok. ------------Sep. 8 2004--------- RS84: STOP CB81: umm what? RS84: STOP STOP STOP! CB81: what's going on RS84: HELP ME PLEASE STOP HELP HELP STOP NO! -------------RS84 has disconnected---------- CB81: oh god. -----------Sep. 9 2004-------- CB81: hello? -----------Sep. 10 2004------ CB81: anyone? -----------Sep. 11 2004------ CB81: oh god no! Help me! CB81: Anyone please! Call 911! -----------sep. 12 2004------ -----------Sep. 13 2004----- ------------Sep. 14 2004-------- --------------------------------------- This is all that is known please call I'd you know anything More. --------------------------------------- The 4 were found... Dead. -Clikwave Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas